That Distance Between Us
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: in a town small as this, we were bound to grow up together. just didn't expect to grow apart. over the summer after Regionals, the Glee club look back to when they all used to be friends as children


Finn found the CD hidden amongst Kurt's cashmere sweaters. He had only been making room for a pile of his own t-shirts. Unfortunately until his new wardrobe comes in he'll have to share with Kurt. It's a little uncomfortable but better than actually sharing a room like weeks before. Now that was truly uncomfortable.

Curious and bored, Finn put the CD into his own stereo once he got back into his room. There was a quiet buzzing sound before music played up. A soft slow and rather sad beat.

Then two voices began to sing. One was soft and feminine despite the fact he was male, the other was vibrant and almost professional. A little rough round the edges compared to the voice Finn knew now.

"I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom who will love me whatever. I want a mom that'll take my hand and make me feel like a holiday. A mom to tuck me in that night and chase the monsters away. I want a mom that'll read me stories and sing a lullaby and if I have a bad dream to hold me when I cry. Oh, I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom to make it all better. I want a mom that will last forever. I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever"

It was rather emotional actually. Finn knew that Kurt's Mum had died a few years back and Rachel always wanted to know her mother. But he never knew they actually bonded over it. The two of them were always at each other's throats over something. Like two bitchy girls fighting to be centre of attention. Finn quickly blinked trying to get rid off whatever was making his eyes water.

The door slammed open and Kurt huffily took the CD out of the stereo. "What are you doing with this?" he demanded, cheeks bright red.

"Whoa, calm down dude. I found it when I stashing my shirts in your closet. I was curious, that's all"

Kurt glared at him. "In future, I would appreciate if you ask first. Or even better just leave it alone"

"Ok, ok. Sorry man" Finn said holding his hands out in an 'I surrender' gesture. "It was good though. You and Rach make a good team"

Kurt slipped the CD back into its case. "Thanks" he mumbled. "Her Dads had recorded us and then downloaded it all on a CD. Big Daddy likes his technology apparently"

"When did you sing this?" Finn asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My Mum's funeral. I...i really wanted to sing, you know? But I was so...i don't know scared" Finn stayed silent. Kurt never did Opera unless it was for someone else. He rather keep his own problems to himself and leave it at that. "I didn't know what song to sing...Rachel...she was my best friend back then. She was always a bossy little bint even back then, she chose a song, dragged me up there and made me sing with her..."

"I didn't know you two were close" Finn said.

"Grew apart" Kurt said with a shrug. "She got more involved with her music and dance classes while I was desperately hiding the fact I was gay. It's rather sad really, out of everyone in this town, Rachel would be the only one who'd have no trouble accepting it. Instead of going to her, I just hid..."

"Why don't you phone her? I'm sure she'd want to catch up" Finn suggested.

Kurt laughed bitterly. "Oh you aren't the brightest bulb out there, are you honey?" he said patting Finn's shoulder. "We're friends now but the past year has made it impossible for us to be best friends"

"Why?"

Kurt gave Finn a pointed look. "I think it's kinda obvious. Besides Mercedes is my best friend now"

Finn shrugged. "All right dude. But still you and Rach should hang out more"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Puck was grumbling to himself as he was cleaning out the attic. It was bad enough he was doing his pool job – extra services included to take the edge of frustration off – making attempts to visit his little girl and being his mother's servant for the summer. Luckily he tricked Matt and Mike into it so he didn't have to do it all on his own.

"Dude, there's so much junk in here" Matt complained coughing slightly.

"I know, I know. My Mum likes to hoard stuff" Puck said stretching. "I think some of my great, great grandparent's stuff is in here"

"Aw, look at this" Mike said holding out photos. "You were such a cute baby Puckerman, look at you sitting on that swing butt naked"

"Why you little..." Puck growled before tackling Mike to the floor.

Matt snickered as the two wrestled for the baby photos. Crawling over to the box that Mike was going through, Matt started searching for his own blackmail. "Hey dude, I didn't know you and Berry were tight"

Puck stopped wrestling Mike and sat up. "What you on about?" he said.

"These" Matt said holding up some photos of a Puck and Rachel sitting together looking awkward. They were no older than thirteen. "You two look so sweet together, aw there's even one of you kissing her cheek"

"Put those down" Puck said disgusted. "They're the Bar Mitzvah pictures"

"I forgot you were Jewish" Mike said propping himself up. "You and Berry went to the same Jewish school thing, didn't ya?"

Puck nodded. "She was the only cool Jewish kid there apart from me of course"

"That's just sad man" Matt said before pocketing one of the photos. "I take it you stopped hanging out with her once you finished your Jew thing, right?"

Puck's eye twitched slightly. He wasn't the most religious guy out of there but he didn't like his culture being referred to as a thing. "Had to for my cred. She was the first person I ever slushied. Shame really because she had this totally hot cousin that she was gonna set me up with. Never got the chance to"

Matt grinned. "Well I can't wait to tell Finn that you scored with one of his girls again"

"Stop chatting shit" Puck snarled tackling Matt. "I know you got that photo, hand it back you bastard" Mike leaped onto Puck and the three of them wrestled for the photo.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Artie was just cleaning out his drawer. He needed the space to keep some of his older CDs, there wasn't enough room on his CD rack and he just brought some wicked new ones that could help him pick new numbers for Glee. He was just cleaning his drawer out when he found it.

It was a Get Well card. A large card with a clown on, probably the least girly one that was in the shop at the time. Inside were many messages from his classmates back when he had the car accident.

Unable to resist the temptation like Pandora and her box, he opened the card and began to read the messages.

_Get Well Soon! I need your help to work this new film camera my Dads got me, I want us to make loads of music videos like we planned, Rachel B._

Even then she used gold stars. But back then he loved them and thought them as a quirky part of his class mate that sat beside him.

_Stay strong man, we need you in battle tag and I need my dance partner – Mike. _

_Get better, stronger and cooler. Like always Artie, us maths geeks should stick together. Matt _

_Get Well Soon! Don't worry I'll lend you my notes for class and help you with all the homework Quinn xxx_

_Get Well Soon, white boy! It's quiet without you chatting your nonsense M xxx_

_It freaked me out hearing about the crash...I'm not sure what to say...but well...I'm here for you Artie. Finn :D_

_Get well and come back. Puck_

_Are you like...dying? I hope not, you're too nice to die, B xxx_

_Get Well Soon, don't let the doctors keep you down. I bet you'll be walking in no time. Santana xxx_

_It's strange not having you here in class Artie. Get well soon just so we can have some noise and laughter. Kurt x_

_We all miss you very much and hope you will recover soon. It's not the same without you, Tina. _

Tears splattered on the paper. He had forgotten that time in the hospital, his teacher had visited him and presented him with the card and a box of chocolates. Apparently Rachel did the fundraising, she harassed and bossed the whole class into submission. Then Quinn picked everything out and the boys all made outrageous suggestions that gave the teacher a heart attack just thinking about it. When Artie did come back though, it wasn't the same as before.

There was awkwardness between them all. A distance starting to grow. Then suddenly it was fourth grade and they weren't all in the same class ever again.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

During that last week of summer vacation the Glee club had all met up in the mall to do some back to school shopping. The boys apart from Kurt moaned as the girls took in delight in picking out new clothes and bags and pencil cases. Rachel buying her gold stars by the hundreds and Brittany accidentally buying eyeliner instead of pencils. They all eventually ended up in the food court having a quick lunch and generally mucking around.

Brittany began to move in a daze after she finished her big diet coke. She shouldn't have had such a large drink but she was so thirsty and wasn't particularly hungry. Pushing a door open she stepped in and blinked with her large blue eyes as she took in the sight of Kurt peeing in the urinal.

"This isn't the little girl's room" she said quietly as her eyes darted round, taking in her surroundings.

"Wrong room sweetheart" Kurt said moving to wash his hands. "Come on, I'll take you to the girls bathroom"

He slipped his slightly damp hand into hers and began to drag her across the hallway to the ladies bathroom. Amusement was dancing in his eyes as she looked around dazed and rather confused.

"This happened before" she hummed.

"Yeah, back in Elementary School" Kurt said letting go of her hand. "You always got lost"

She smiled. "That was before you got so lame"

"No," Kurt corrected, "it was before you got so popular"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Mercedes was doing the dishes when her mother came up besides her with a warm smile. "How is Quinn doing?" she asked.

"All right, her and her Mum are sorting out their problems. Had some rough moments but it's going all right" Mercedes said with a shrug.

"And the baby?"

"Already adopted. Rachel's mum took her, strange twist on things I thought but whatever. Baby is happy, Quinn can continue her education and Puck no longer has to hover over her like a fly"

Her Mum laughed. "He was a sweet boy. Didn't he give you a chocolate shaped as a teddy back when you were in Second Grade?"

"Yeah and he gave Rachel a chocolate star the next year, Brittany a chocolate flower afterwards, Santana some proper chocolates for years and Quinn a chocolate baby"

Her Mum laughed again. "Oh dear, he is a bit of a playboy" she picked up a towel and began drying quietly. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "It was nice seeing Quinn again. She was always a good girl, very polite and sweet. It was a shame you stopped being friends for so long. What happened?"

Mercedes stared down at the bubbles. "Doesn't matter" she muttered, "we're friends now, aren't we?"

"True. Just curious, you know me. The older I get the more faded my memory is"

There was a long silence while the dishes were being washed. Once dry and put away, her Mum was about to leave when Mercedes spoke up again.

"She called me fat. That's what happened"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Will strolled into the music room for Glee on the first day back to school. He was thinking of trying to encourage new students to join in as well trying to reinforce team work with the members already there. He couldn't help but be giddy and excited about this new school year, a new chance and a new competition with chances to win.

The students had a gloomy air around them. He faltered slightly. "Back to school blues?" he asked cheerfully.

"Nah" Finn mumbled running a hand through his hair. "Summer got boring eventually"

"We've all been listening to a variety of music and we've discussed several new numbers already. Mike and Tina had planned out several dance routines as well and I think I can say on the behalf of everyone here that we're ready for Sectionals" Rachel babbled in a false excited voice.

Will sat down in front of them and gave them each a pointed look. "Come on guys, tell me what happened over the summer. You all left happy and prepared for anything and now you look like your pet fish had died"

"Mr Bubbles did die..."Brittany whispered.

"Brit, Mr Bubbles died two summers ago" Santana said squeezing her best friend's hand.

"Oh yeah"

After a moment of silence Quinn decided to speak up. "Mr Schue...did you know that we all grew up together?"

"Well yeah, in a town like this it's kind of hard to not grow up together. Most of your teachers here grew up together. Me and Miss Pillsbury for example were hall monitors together in Middle School. Of course I was two years ahead..."Will trailed off. "Worried about growing apart?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"No...We've already grown apart" Quinn said fiddling with her sleeve. "We all...me and Mercedes were best friends until Middle School. Artie used to be Finn's best friend, Rachel and Kurt used to be inseparable, we all liked each other at one point. And then suddenly it's Glee and we all have...get to know each other again...somehow we all forgot one another"

Will smiled. "You grew up and apart" he said softly, "but look at you all now. You're growing closer to each other, you're building bridges between those gaps and you're relearning everything about each other. One day, you'll look back and realise you've grown apart once again but it's all right. It's part of life. Let this be an experience to make you all better people. You're stronger now than ever and this time in two years? Even stronger"

He smile broadened as the boys high-fived each other, Rachel gave Kurt a side hug before kissing Puck's cheek, Finn was ruffling Artie's hair who was holding to Tina's hand. Santana and Brittany were inseparable as always though Brittany leaned forward to clumsily give Mercedes a hug who was resting her own head on Quinn's shoulder.

They were so united now that Will couldn't help wonder how closer will they be after the troubles of this year and the next.

Kurt whispered something to Rachel who immediately jumped up. "Mr Schue" she said her demeanour once again confident with a hint of arrogance. "Me and Kurt decided, we want to do Defying Gravity as a duet and not a solo"

Will stepped aside, an arm waving the floor space. "The stage is all yours" he said before sitting down.

The music started up and the Glee club were ready to fight for their space in Regionals all over again.

This time a little less distance between them.


End file.
